


Take the Money and Run

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Eobard thawne is a dad af, LOVE HIM, idk tags n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Two speedsters in love and crime. Eobard Thawne was yours forever.





	Take the Money and Run

Petty thievery. It wasn’t anything exciting but it was something that you had taken part in since you were a teenager. Now you were all grown up and still committing minor crimes here and there; shoplifting, burglary, car jacking. You never pushed yourself too far. Admittedly, you did not have much of a desire to get caught. You just enjoyed the rush and the petty cash you’d make off of selling stolen goods. It wasn’t until after the particle accelerator explosion that things started to change.

It was a night like any other night for you. You had managed to break into the home of a family that had been away for vacation. You had slipped in through an unlocked window, scouring the home for spare change, minor valuables, and anything that wasn’t more than you could carry. You closed up the window, locked it, and stepped out through the front door, locking it with the key under the mat. You laughed to yourself at the simplistic idiocy of some families. There was no indication of any break in, and you made a clean getaway as usual.

As you turned and faced the horizon, you saw the stream of light blasting upward to the sky. You watched in horror as the shock wave blasted outwards and throughout the city. Though you were not in the immediate vicinity of STAR Labs, the wave was enough to force you backwards and into the pole of a streetlight, leaving a deep pain radiating through your back as the world went dark.

You woke up at some point later on, the City was dark, you were drenched and cold from the rain that still drizzled from the dark skies. It was still night time whenever you woke up. You rubbed your back side, looking around and seeing smashed glass from car windows, the light bulbs from the street lamps as you wearily rose up from the cold pavement. You meandered back to your apartment at the edge of the city where you promptly passed out.

It didn’t take long for you to figure out that something was not quite right. Over the course of the next few months, you found that you struggled to control your own speed. Life seemed to move in slow motion around you at random times. You were terrified at first, but soon you figured out, slowly but surely, how to control your speeds and your abilities.

Time continued on and soon you heard about The Flash and his super speeds, and the other dubbed “meta-humans” that had been seen throughout the city. You did your best to keep a low profile, only using your exciting new powers to continue to steal and vandalize on a minor level. It wasn’t until you ran into the rampaging maniac “Reverse Flash” that things changed.

It happened while you strolled home from a successful night of gambling, raking in a hefty winning from a poker game downtown. In your excitement, you walked at varying paces; from regular walking to suddenly speeding down the road. At your high speeds you crashed suddenly into a tall, yellow-clad figure in a cowl. You landed on your tailbone with an incredibly painful thud as the tall figure towered over you. You were not often frightened easily, but the sight of the looming speedster over you caused your heart to pound and your breath to hitch in your chest. He approached slowly until he stood over you, gazing down at you with glowing red eyes.

You were expecting to be killed at any given second and braced yourself accordingly. You were surprised when the man above you, his face a blur, slowed suddenly and crouched beside you. You relaxed your body as he pulled the cowl off from his face, revealing a dark-haired, blue eyed man with hardened, yet attractive features.

“You know, I’ve seen you around the city. Robberies and gambling, fighting the debtors who you owe and that owe you. It’s all beneath you, if you just knew what you were capable of.”

He stood, offering you a hand up, which you took hesitantly as he pulled you up off the ground. You dusted off your pants, rubbing your tender bottom. Your mind was still in a whirl and your guard was still up, even if you knew you wouldn’t be able to outrun him if you tried. 

“I can train you. I can make you stronger, faster, and better than you had ever imagined you could be.” He circled you like a vulture as he spoke, watching you the entire time, “You were an unforeseen asset but more valuable that I realized. You’ve gotten control of yourself so quickly all on your own. You are not a genius, you are not educated in the sciences, and yet you have achieved so much. Under me, I promise you would be well taught. I couldn’t promise your safety, but I could provide you everything else you could ever imagine.”

You mused over his words as they came, secretly wondering if this could be far too good to ever be true. The greatest villain in Central City approaching you for so he could train you? It was an offer that you could not refuse. You turned to face him as he paused behind you, “your offer is tempting, and you do seem to know what you’re doing considering you’ve got Central City in the palm of your hand.” You chewed at your lip, debating one last moment if this was a good idea before holding your hand out, “I am at your service, Reverse Flash.”

He took your hand in his strong grip with a smile on his face, “excellent. And please, call me Eobard.”

“Eobard?” you took a moment to ponder why the speedster before you looked so familiar until it clicked, “Aren’t you Dr. Harrison Wells, though?” You asked slowly as the realization came to you.

“On the outside, perhaps, but it’s all a facade, a mirage, an illusion. I will tell you everything I believe you need to know. Come with me.”

You took off after the red streak lagging behind a bit but keeping up enough to follow him. Little did you know, you were following him into a whole new life. He trained you, as promised, but more than that he grew increasingly flirtatious as you trained. He would make quiet comments throughout your sessions, things like “we would make an excellent pair in the future,” or “my design suits you so well.”

It was little things, but enough to lead on to the moment you first decided, on impulse, to kiss your mentor on the lips. After a spar you landed on top of Eobard, pinning him to the ground with a wicked smile on your face.

“Gotcha.” You whispered leaning down and firmly kissing the man beneath you.

His face was as you pulled away showed pure expectation, “I was waiting for you to do that.” He commented as he pulled you back in for a second, long, hot kiss. 

You had learned over time the exact reason for Eobard’s plans and actions. You agreed almost immediately to return with him to the future and additional plans were made. Plans were also enacted to set your first interaction with The Flash. You were, admittedly, nervous about the encounter, but you were more than well prepared. You had managed to take him on your own by the second go around, Eobard watching from a distance, blasting Flash backwards in a swift punch into a car. You stood over Flash, feeling like your own hero, and knowing that Eobard was somewhere nearby. You were, at this point, doing everything to make him proud and to protect him. Though you did not realize it at first, you had started falling deeply in love with the madman under the yellow mask, and as you stood over Barry Allen, you uttered the only words that mattered to you in that moment, “you, Barry Allen, will never separate us. We are eternal.”

Barry jumped from the ground where he lay, “why are you so enthralled with him? He is a killer and a monster.”

Eobard appeared before you, taking your hand in his own, “I may be a monster, but I know how to get what I want. And she,” he glanced at her, “is one of the only things I want, other than you dead, of course.”

Eobard flashed forward, shoving Barry back into a wall and pinning him by his neck. You approached with a callous grin, placing a quick kiss on Eobard’s face, “I said, Barry, that nothing can separate Eobard and I. Not time, not death, not you.”

Eobard released Barry’s neck, dropping him to the ground. “It’s true, Mr. Allen,” Eobard commented without much thought, “There is little I need more than her, and no matter what happens, she will be by my side.”

You grinned, giving Barry a swift kick to the ribs with a snide “sometimes loves just needs a little, kick start, you know?” You laughed with glee as Eobard placed a hand around your waist. You took off in the blink of an eye, leaving Barry with a broken rib at the very least.

The day soon arrived when plans were set to send Eobard home. You sat in the pipeline beside him when everything went awry. Barry’s last minute decision to ruin everything landed you beside Eobard, surrounded by broken plexiglass and metal. You stood back as Eobard and Barry chased after each other through the pipeline. You watched in quiet awe as Eobard laid repeated punches against Barry’s face. You were hesitant to intervene at this point, feeling a strange sense of dread.

Your uncomfortable sensations came to fruition when you heard the gunshot from behind you. You spun to see Eddie Thawne bleeding out on the ground, a bullet through his own chest. You turned again to see Eobard beginning to stumble backwards, his speed dulling. Iris had coming running in, collapsing beside Eddie. You heard in buzzing ears the mention that, since Eddie killed himself, Eobard would soon cease to exist.

You looked at Eobard who stood in pained shock, his true face revealed. Locks of long blonde hair replaced the short, messy dark brown. His long and angled face faded into an equally handsome face with a deep set jaw and rounded, dimpled chin. His eyes remained a clear, crystal blue, however, that stared into your own eyes as you approached him. He took your hands in his, cracks of red lines appearing through his body.

“Eobard?” Your voice was heavy as your hand touched his face, “what’s happening?”

“Don’t you worry, y/n,” his voice strained against the pain, “don’t think for a minute I won’t be back for you.”

He pulled you in for a kiss, his hands lingering on your face, “we, my love, are inseparable. Remember that. Now run, y/n, run.”


End file.
